


Tasty

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [25]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/F, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Tasty





	Tasty

The kitchen countertop is unyielding beneath Mal’s writhing body. Ariadne hums when shellacked nails bite into her scalp.

She draws back to relish in her conquest and watches Mal, elated, melt into the marble. 

Licking brine from her lips, Ariadne nestles back between trembling thighs, her crusade far from over.

* * *


End file.
